When the Kabras come
by RavenAndTheBeast221B
Summary: Amy was having a normal year, with (almost) normal friends, and...wait... WHAT?...THE KABRAS ARE COMING?... well, there goes Amy's normal year. takes place after the clue hunt and befor the medusa plot. rated T for kissing. sorry for the short summary that dosn't explain much, but do read! (By the way, there is a little of hamead, but not much)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so , this is my first fanfic, and it is an Amian one. Oh, yeah, I need to do the disclaimer**

 **well, as much as I wish I could own the 39 clues, or the charecters, or Starbucks (just because), I do not. It is very sad.**

 **well, enjoy!**

chapter 1

Amy Cahill was mad. very mad. Fiske had just informed her and her little brother, Dan, that some relatives would be staying with them in Grace's mansion. That had totally been bad enough. Not that she was saying the Cahills were bad to hang out with, it was just that Cahills don't get along with each other very well. It could have probably worked out if it had only been Dan, Nellie, Fiske, and her, but they had Sinead living with them. Between Dan, Sinead, and Amy, Having any other of the younger Cahills with them could be catastrophic, because the ones that Amy and Dan didn't hate was probably on bad terms with Sinead.

Now, to make matters worse, the Kabras were coming to stay with them. Of all the people in the world, Amy couldn't believe that Ian and Natalie had to stay with them. Because of this, Amy was stuck cleaning out rooms for Ian and Natalie, instead of hanging out with her friends or reading or anything other than cleaning.

"Amy, do you think that these old Christmas cards should go in the attic?" Sinead asked, picking up a cardboard box off the dusty ground. She had opted to help Amy with her chores because she had extra time, and, frankly, she would be bored without Amy.

"um, maybe we should only put the ones we've received from people in the attic, and keep the unused ones down here somewhere so that we can use them next year." she replied, hefting up a box of unused envelopes that went with the contents of Sinead's box. the two started down the hall to a room that they used to house holiday supplies. As they walked down the long hallway, Amy admired the artwork on the walls. Even though they had enough money to stuff the place with expensive master pieces, barely any of the pieces in their house were very expensive in worth. They got most of the art from small artists, or, in a few cases, just hung up drawings that dan had made when he was little, or pictures of their close family and friends

"Sinead, do you think we should hang some art up in the Kabra's rooms?" Amy suddenly asked.

"yeah, that sounds, good."Sinead replied with a thoughtful look. "what pieces do you think we should use?"

"well, we probably shouldn't put any of the drawings Dan made or the pictures of our relatives and friends. so that leaves the pieces we bought from the local artists and the ones from bigger artists." She said, racking her brain for good options.

"hmm. ok, so Natalie would probably like the paris fashion collection. As for Ian, well, I'm not sure what would fit for his room. Do you have something that would go with black white, and a little red?"

"um, we have a few calligraphy pieces from China. You know, the ones that have the dragons and cherry blossoms in the corners?"

"Oh, yeah I know them. should we go get the art, since these were the last boxes? " Sinead said, plopping her box down on top of a crate of tree ornaments. Amy set her box on the ground next to a stack of old halloween cousumes.

"ok, let's go"

 **ok, how did that go? I know it was kind of short, but I'll try to update often. My goal is to update at least 4 times** **a week, but don't be mad at me if I can't quite make it.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot, please review! I love reviews, and I will soon be in desperate need of ideas. So please review, and tell me what you think should happen, and if I need to fix anything.**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Dan was fuming. He was so upset that he wanted to kick something. well, he had already kicked something, and that something had turned out to be the wall. so, because of that, now his foot hurt. a lot.

He couldn't believe that he would have to put up with the freaking Kabras, in his own house! This wasn't fair.

A few feet away, on his desk, his phone started ringing. It was Hamilton. They had still kept in touch, even after the clue hunt ended. They usually talked about, well, whatever boys talk about. Dan walked over to his cluttered desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Dan!" He heard Hamilton bellow into the phone. " How's it going? I wanted to tell you that everything went well with Sinead!" Earlier, Dan had been helping Hamilton figure out how to apologize to Sinead, about the whole, um, well, bowing her and her brothers up. Hamilton had had a crazy crush on Sinead since the start of the clue hunt. Setting of those explosives was probably something he would hate himself for for a long time.

"Really? Did you also say you liked her?" Dan hollered back.

"Um, no, not really. She said that she would forgive me, but it would take her a while to forget it. It just seemed like a bad time, you know? Anyways, how's life with you?"

"Terrible." Dan mumbled, suddenly unhappy again. Hamilton was apparently not expecting this.

"Uh, why would that be?" He replied, trying to guess what could be so bad.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, cause now I'm interested. Tell me."

Dan sighed. "The Kabras are coming to stay in Graces mansion."

Hamilton was completely at loss for words.

"Dude, say something. you're starting to scare me. are you ok?" Dan said, though he was obviously expecting this reaction.

"wow. just wow." Hamilton replied, forgetting all about his girl troubles for a moment. "How are you even going to survive the Cobra brats." Over time, Hamilton had started to use Dan's nickname for the Kabras, Cobras. Dan thought that they were just asking for it with a name like that.

"I seriously don't know." He answered.

"Dude, wait, this is your golden chance!" Hamilton yelled from the phone.

"Arghhh! Don't scream that loud!" Dan grumbled, holding the phone a at arms length.

"Don't you see?" Hamilton asked, baffled that his friend wasn't caching on. "This is the perfect opportunity to prank the Kabras!

Dan's sorrow slowly vanished, replaced by maniacal planning. "You, my friend, are completely right." He said into the phone in his best Dracula impression.

"Um, was that a professor Snape impression?" Hamilton asked uncertainly.

"No! It was supposed to be Dracula!" Dan cried "but, what I was trying to say was that the Kabras better watch thier backs, because The Ninga Master is going to go all out on them."

 **Ok, so sorry for the chapters being pretty short, but I'll try to update often. By the way, reveiws are very helpful!**

 **-Zoefluff**

 **Oh, and I forgot to tell you, that for all those AmIan fans, I'll add some Amian in soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is a really short chapter, but I'm going to try to update again today. So, disclaimer, I guess.**

 **well, in this universe, I do not own the 39 clues, but I do still love it. Done!**

Chapter 3

Ian was lost in thought. Natalie could see it. She sighed. It was probably that Cahill girl, Amy. Her brother was sickeningly in love, and it was pathetic. Natalie could not see whet he liked about her. Sure, she was nice and sweet, but she was a peasant, despite her money. She shopped at old navy, for goodness sake!

"Ian," she purred, "what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He replied, coming out of his little trance.

"Really, because I find that quite hard to believe, dear brother. Could it possibly be one of our, say, relatives? Maybe your thinking about a certain green eyed red haired girl?" Natalie smirked.

"What? No, Natalie, I am not thinking of anyone like that. Besides, it is not your business to know what I am thinking about." Ian cried, quite startled. He obviously did not expect anyone to be able to read his thoughts so easily. And he called himself a Lucian. Natalie would have snorted, but it was so unladylike.

"Our plane is starting it's decent. Please make sure your seatbelt so are fastened." Said a voice Crome the overhead speakers.

"Well Ian, it looks like you'll finally get to see Amy." Natalie said in a silky voice.

 **yes, I know, it is a short chapter, but please hang in there! Oh, and Amy has something to tell you.**

 **amy: can you reveiw so Zoefluff will stop whining so much?**

 **me: hey! That wasn't to nice!**

 **amy: yeah, well, I'm tired, and I don't really want to be up right now.**

 **me: Amy, you acting very strange, but I'm going to ignore that for now.**

 **ok, bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!**

 **Well, I hope you like the new chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Amy." Sinead said as soon as they sat down in the car. She was driving because out of the people who volunteered to get the Kabras (which consisted of only Amy and Sinead), she was the only one with a driver's license. Amy was due to get hers in a little more than a year, but that didn't mean she had it yet.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to talk about." Sinead started up the BMW and rolled out onto the street.

"What is it, Sinead?"

"It's about Hamilton"

"Oh." Hamilton had become a very touchy subject between the two of them, because when someone blows up you and your brothers, you tend to not to like that person.

"What happened?" Amy said softly.

"He... He apologized to me, Amy. About the explosions. He seemed so sincere. I believed him. I said that I forgave him, but it would take a while to forget everything. He looked like he was going to say something else, but after my response, he didn't say anything. He just muttered thanks and rushed of." Sinead said hurriedly after a pause

"Oh" Amy said for the second time.

A silence.

"Are you ok?" Amy whispered.

"Yeah. Just confused." Sinead realized what she said and felt her cheeks burn a little.

Another silence.

"Amy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"What would you do if Ian apologized to you?"

Amy was suddenly flustered. "I... I... Oh... I... I don't know, Sinead. I try to avoid that topic because it hurts so much."

"I'm sorry for asking you Amy, I just needed know."

"Don't worry about it. I should probably face my problems. I just can't do it yet."

"Exactly. I guess we're both going though the same thing."

"Yeah."

Neither spoke until they were a few minutes away from the airport.

"Thanks for staying with me, Ames."

"I'll always be here, so don't worry."

 **So, I made Amy and Sinead really good friends, so they talk to each other about everything.**

 **well, that's it! Bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Ok, so I didn't get to post yesterday because I was really busy, and I probably won't be able to post every day, but I'll post as soon as possible!**

 **also, I do not own the 39 clues (sadly) .**

Chapter 5

Ian stepped out of security to find a pair of jade eyes starring at him.

"Hey" Amy said shyly.

"Hello, love"

She frowned. Wow, she had a really cute frown... Ian thought. No! Stop it Ian. You. Do not like her.

"I told you n-not to call me that, Ian." She said. He loved her stutter, and the fact that he usually made her stutter.

"Humph. If you two are done, I'd like to get going. I need to unpack all of my things." Natalie said, walking up to them.

"O-oh, yeah, we will leave as s-soon as Sinead gets back." Amy squeaked. A few seconds of awkward silence later, Sinead came up to them, holding a now full water bottle.

"Hi." She said with a small frown, before turning to Amy. "It took a while, but I found the water fountain."

"Ok. We're just about to head back." Amy replied, slightly less timidly than before.

"Hello Sinead." Natalie said with slightly mocking politeness.

"Natalie, Ian" Sinead said curtly. She seemed to save a little venom for Ian's name, though it was almost unrecognizable. As the little group set of, Natalie and Sinead started arguing about the practicality of dresses, leaving Ian and Amy a few paces behind.

"So, how have you been the past year?" Ian asked.

"um, g-good I guess." She murmured softly. "You?"

"Quite well, though it's not quite so exciting without you there." He replied. Amy blushed and ducked her head a little. Ian smiled at this. She was so... Well, lovely.

"I do believe that Fiske is to have us attending your school for a while." Ian said

"Oh! I-I didn't k-know about that."

"Yes, well, now you do love."

"Ian, don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because I know you don't mean it." She murmured under her breath, but Ian still heard it. With that, the conversation stopped.

They spent the rest of the walk to the car in complete silence.

 **Ok, so tell me what you think! By the way, every review means so much to me, so thank you to every one who reviewed!**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dan was almost giddy with excitement. He was going to prank the Kabras. Oh, this was going to be good. He was adding the final piece to his contraption when his phone rang. As he picked it up, he saw that is was Hamilton again. He was barely able to contain his excitement as he walked over to the table and picked up his phone.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Dan!" Hamilton screamed back. "How are you? Is it ready?"

"Yep! I'm just adding the last pieces."

"Oh, yeah! This is going to be good! Wish I could see it!" Hamilton replied.

"Wait! That's an awesome idea!" Dan cried out.

"What?" Hamilton said, confused.

"I'll set up a camera!" Dan said. " then I can send it to you and all the cahills!"

"Yes!"

A ding came from Dan's computer.

"Oh, no, they are getting pretty close to the house. I need to go set up the camera. Bye Hamilton!" Dan set down the phone before Hamilton could say goodbye. He then rushed of to grab his camera.

The car ride home was surprisingly normal. Sinead had turned on music as she drove, and focused on driving and listening to her music. Amy spent the whole car ride reading, and didn't once look up from her book. Natalie, well, let's just say she was plotting. As for what she was plotting, nobody really knows that.

Ian was thinking. Just thinking. He was thinking about all kinds of things, like Amy, school, Amy, clothes, Amy, his fear of Saladin, and Amy. His thoughts kept circling around to her beautiful jade eyes, her fiery hair, and her adorable stutter.

No, Ian! Don't think about that! He told himself. She hates you! You'll only end up hurting yourself. Besides, you don't deserve her.

Despite his attempts to smother his feelings, he couldn't help but love the girl in front of him.

Oh, how he wished she knew how he felt.

 **Well, that's it for today! I cant wait to see what Dan is going to do...**

 **thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy put a book mark in her book right before the car rolled to a stop in their huge driveway. She opened the car door and stepped out. It was a really nice day. Maybe she and Dan could go to the park. They would probably have to invite the Kabras, but knowing them, they would say no. Sinead would probably want to come, and she wasn't quite as annoying as the Kabras, so that was ok.

Sinead walked around from the other side of the car just as the back doors opened and the Kabras stepped out.

"Well, home sweet home." Amy said as she walked up to the front door. "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped into the house to find Dan crouching behind a statue, looking at her. She took a few steps in before realizing that he was holding a small button. Sinead stepped through the door, and nothing happened, but as soon as Ian walked through the door, Dan pressed his button.

As soon as Dan pressed the button he was holding, a volley of water balloons filled with molasses came flying at Ian. Within seconds, Ian was soaked from head to toe with molasses.

"Dan!" Amy yelled, about to say more, but was cut off by Dan pulling out another button.

"Dan," Amy said again, this time a little more quiet."Don't you dare press that button."

the only response she got was a devilish grin. Dan's gaze rested on something behind Amy.

Amy spun around to see Natalie step through the door and gasp at a sticky Ian.

"Ian! whatever happe..." she was cut off by another volley of water balloons, only this time they were filled with chocolate syrup and were aimed at another person. Her.

Natalie squealed as gallons of chocolate syrup exploded onto her. she looked down at her designer dress and outright screamed.

"My dress is ruined!" she yelled. Her eyes flitted around the room and stopped on Dan.

"you." she hissed, sending Dan a death glare. "You, You little devil! i swear that you will pay for what you have done!"

Dan's smug grin slowly morphed into a look of pure terror as Natalie pulled out a dart gun. he popped up and darted out of the room, followed by a screaming Natalie.

"Do you know where I can take a shower?" Ian asked through gritted teeth.

"oh, y-yeah. f-follow m-m-me." Amy managed. Her stutter was way more intense than normal.

Amy lead Ian down a hallway, to a bathroom with a large shower. The whole trip was spent in silence, though both of them were thinking of each other.

when they reached the bathroom, Amy gave Ian a towel and walked away. As Ian watched her go, he felt some of his anger dissipate. Surely someone related to her couldn't be so bad, right?

 **Yay! Chapter 7 is officially done!**

 **Sorry it took me kind of long to get this chapter out.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow.**

 **Also, I'm going to try to work in a little Hamead.**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Dan!" Amy cried as she came downstairs. "How could you?"

Dan just looked sadly at her. "You know, I think that I already got my punishment. When I ran of, Natalie shot me with some poison that made me go numb. While I couldn't move, she brought out my Video game collections and ruined 13 of them before Nellie found us and stopped her."

"You deserved it!" Amy said. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because it was a perfect opportunity" Dan answered calmly.

Amy huffed and stormed of.

Dan wasn't sure if she was more upset about him prancing someone in general, or if it was just that he pranked Ian and embarrassed Amy. She probably thought that Ian thought that she was crazy for letting Dan that. Well, it certainly had been funny.

"What, are you upset that I spilled something on your boyfriend?" He called after Amy, though he doubted she could hear him.

By the time Ian was done with his shower, almost all of his anger had filtered away. He was surprised at how happy he really was.

As he stepped out of the shower, he suddenly realized that he forgot to get clean clothes. He contemplated his options. He looked around for something useful. As his eyes scanned the room, he spotted a fluffy beige bathrobe. He grabbed it and put it on. Ian walked words the door while thinking, oh my, I hope that the others have left the main hallway so that I can grab my clothes and go change.

When he opened the door, he nearly tripped on something.

"What.." He muttered as he looked down. What he saw was a surprise.

Sitting on the floor was a small stack of clothes.

He reached down to pick it up, and found that it was a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Disgusted at the style of clothe but grate full for them anyways, he went back into the bathroom.

Amy must have done this, he thought.

 **Well, that was chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it! And don't forget to review!**

 **by the way, I will be camping for the next few days, so I probably won't be able to update during then, but I'll update as soon as I get wifi!**

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, after getting ready for school and driving there, Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, and Nellie were walking to the office. They had to get Ian and Natalie their schedules and paperwork, and since that would take a while, they had to get to school early. For this reason, the hallways were deserted as the group walked through them.

When they reached the office, Amy gently pushed the door open and stepped in. She was followed by The rest of the kids, plus Nellie. Nellie walked up to the desk and addressed the woman with tiny spectacles balanced on the tip of her nose.

"Hello. We're here to get the schedules for Ian and Natalie Kabra, the new students" she said in a confident voice that always amazed Amy.

"Why, yes. Here they are." The woman said as she picked up a small stack of papers. "You are..."

"Nellie Gomez" Nellie replied.

"Ok. Temporary guardian, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then, here you go." The woman said as she passed half of the stack to Natalie, and the other half to Ian. "The sheet on top is a map of the school, the next is your schedule and I.D., and the rest are the rules and other important information that you should know. If you ever need anything, please feel free to ask any of the staff. If you get lost, you should ask one of the students or teachers. I believe that that is it. Have a good first day here!" She said the last part with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much." Ian replied graciously. Natalie just nodded her head mutely.

As the small group headed out of the door, Amy spoke up.

"What classes did you guys get?" She chirped cheerily.

"Here is my schedule, love." Ian said, handing over the piece of paper.

"I told you not to call me that, Ian." She said, but took the paper, never less.

"Well," she said after a few seconds of studying the schedule. "You have your class, drama, with me, and I probably have enough time in between my classes to show you how to get to yours because they are mostly close together."

"Well, that is good, because I certainly don't want to get lost on my first day." Ian replied with a slight smile. "Shall we go, because according to the bell schedule, the bell is about to ring."

"Oh! Yeah. Dan, can you show Natalie to her class? Bye!" She called before rushing off with Ian in tow.

 **Ok, chapter 9 is posted!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, but I was camping and had no wifi, then I wanted to rewrite this chapter to make it better, so I just now finished!**

 **ok, so if anyone has ideas for the story, I could use them. Also, if I need to fix anything, let me know!**

 **ok, bye. I Love you all!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Sinead walked into the cafe. It was a quaint little place, with small, very old looking coffee tables surrounded by small couches and stools. She went to the front, where a woman was standing behind a table piled with menus.

"Hi," Sinead said. "I'm supposed to meet someone here, and I was wondering if you have seen him."

"Oh, yes." The woman smiled. "He came in a few minutes ago and asked if I could tell anyone named Sinead where he is. You are Sinead, correct?"

"Yes." Sinead answered.

"He is at the corner table, to the left." The woman said, pointing. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" She asked, her face portraying some amount of suspicion.

"Oh, we have today off." Sinead lied smoothly. "We go to a school Kind of far away from here, and today is a big meeting for most of the teachers, so we have today off."

"Oh, ok, well, have a nice day!" The woman said, returning to her cheery voice she was using before.

"Thanks, you too." With that, Sinead walked around the corner and to the left, to find the room packed, except for an empty seat at a corner table, right next to a large window.

She walked over, and sat down on the opposite side of the table as it's other inhabitant.

"Hello, Hamilton." She said.

Hamilton looked up from the sports magazine he was reading.

"Sinead! Oh, uh, hi. So, you came."

"Yeah" Sinead looked at the floor. Well, this certainly was awkward.

"So, um, I was wondering if you could, well, teach me, uh..." Hamilton mumbled uncertainly.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." Sinead said, leaning across the table so she could hear him.

He took a deep breath.

"I want you to teach me chess." He said. Then, to Sinead's surprised look, he explained, "Everyone I know knows how to play, and I don't, so I feel kind of dumb sometimes, so I want to learn how to play, and, since you're really smart, I thought that you might be able to teach me." By the end, he looked very embarrassed, yet very hopeful.

Sinead's expression softened.

"Of course I'll teach you, Hamilton. You can come over any time you like."

Hamilton looked relieved.

"Thank you, Sinead."

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ian noticed that Amy seemed lost in thought while they walked down the hallway.

"What are you thinking of, Love?" He asked.

"Well, Mr. Thompson, the drama teacher, said that we would be starting a new play this week, and he would tell us what play we would do today, so I thought that you may be able to have a part in it." She explained.

"Yes, that would be lovely, wouldn't it." He said. He saw her flinch at lovely, and mentally kicked himself. Here he was, trying to be exceptionally nice to Amy, and he just brings back bad memories.

"So, why do you like drama? You certainly don't seem like the type to like being on stage." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, I like that acting part of it, not the being on stage. The fun it is to act outweighs my fear of being on stage." She replied. Just then, they reached the classroom, though it didn't really look like a classroom.

When Ian opened the door, he saw something that he was not entirely expecting. The "classroom" was so grand that you wouldn't have guessed that it would be here from how the school looked in the front. There was a large stage at the end of the room, with entryways and exits coming of it in different place, most likely leading to an unseen backstage. There were large red curtains framing the stage, and tiered steps leading up to it. There were rows and rows of seats and benches filling in all other space. A few students were already there, sitting in the chairs or on the stage, in addition to short, portly man rushing between the stage and a closet in the back. The man was carrying a cardboard box full of papers.

"There's Mr. Thompson." Amy said, pointing to the man. "Let's go talk to him." They walked over to Mr. Thompson, who seemed busy organizing props, haveing seemingly moved on from the papers.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson." Any said

"Why, hello Amy! And who might this be?" Mr. Thompson replied, putting on a pair of spectacles.

"I'm Ian. I'm a new student here." Ian said.

"Oh, yes yes, I was told about you. Well, since you seem to already know Amy, how about you sit next to her for now, and she can explain every thing to you."

"Ok." Ian said.

"Well now, don't wait, go get some good seats in the front!" Mr. Thompson said before rushing of again.

"Ok, let's go then." Amy said before starting of towards the rows of seats.

"Anything for you, love." Ian said, much to Amy's frustration.

They sat down in the first row, just a few minutes before class started.

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, it is so sweet of you guys.**

 **um, I don't really have much else to say, so, well, bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Welcome back, class!" Mr. Thompson boomed when everybody had sat down. This greatly surprised Ian, who had expected him to be shy and timid from his earlier behavior. Well, I guess that you can't really assume how a drama teacher is going to act, because, they are in fact teaching acting.

"I hope you all had a good weekend!" He continued. " now, last week I said that we would be doing a new play, correct?"

This was answered by a chorus of students saying "yes", or some variation of it.

"Ok. Well, I guess that I should explain what this play will be about." Mr. Thompson now looked completely comfortable. "I have chosen a classic fairy tale, and I want you all to understand the greatness of this play, though it may seem like a child's story. The play that we shall be performing will be Cinderella." Mr. Thompson finished with a raised eyebrow, as if daring someone to contradict him.

"I will be handing out the scripts that we will use for auditions at the end of class. Included in the script will be a sheet of paper with the dates, times, and locations of the performances. Now that we have that all taken care of, why don't we do some practice skits." With that, Mr. Thompson promptly walked of the stage. Ian noticed that most of the other student had stood up and we're heading towards the large stage. Beside him, Amy also stood.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Of coarse, love." He said smoothly.

She sighed.

"W-will you please stop calling me that." She said, though it wasn't really a question.

"Not really." He said, smirking. They followed the other students to the stage as they talked.

"Ok, now, get into groups of three to four and wait for my instruction." Mr. Thompson called out from in front of the stage. Amy walked towards a pair of girls who were chatting together. Ian followed her because he had nowhere else to go.

"Hey, guys. Would you mind if Ian joined us today? He's new here."

"Of course not." One of the girls replied. The other chuckled slightly and said, "Amy, it is so like you to be the first o e to talk to a new student."

"Yeah." Amy replied, smiling. "So, uh, introductions, I guess. Ok. Ian, this is Casey and Miranda." She said, pointing first at the girl who had chuckled and pretty much complemented Amy, then the other one. "Guys, this is Ian." Right after she finished, Mr. Thompson called out again.

"Okay, I want you all to act out passengers on an airplane who are deliberately trying to annoy each other." He boomed.

"So, Ian, what we're doing is acting out whatever Mr. Thompson says as best we can while he walks around and gives us tips." Casey explained before pulling over a chair that was sitting by the wall. He saw Amy and Miranda do the same, so he grabbed a chair and followed suit. They all arranged their chairs into two rows of two, with Miranda and Casey in front, and Ian and Amy in the back. Miranda then proceeded to smack her lips very loudly and pretend to blow bubbles with her nonexistent gum while Casey spread her arms and legs so that they were taking up most of Miranda's space. While that was going on in the front, Amy turned to Ian and started to talk non stop about very random things.

"So, I am to pretend like I am trying to annoy you, correct?" He said hesitantly.

Amy nodded her head and said "yep." Before continuing her blabber. Ian, racking his brain for ideas, finally got a good one.

"Can you moe this?" He asked, shoveling an imaginary bag to the side. "It was bothering me, just sitting there all crooked. Oh, wait, I don't like how that looks either." This time he pretended to nudge the (make believe) bag with his toe. "Oh, my, this is absolutely horrible. Maybe you should just get rid of it. I really don't like how it looks, so petulant and stubborn." Now he was putting on quite a show. At that time. Mr. Thompson came by.

"Very good, ah... Please remind me of your name again." He said.

"Ian." Ian replied, taking a break from the little exercise.

"Yes, Ian. I'm sorry, I'm terrible with ways, you are doing quite well. Plus, you have seemed to pick the right group to work with. You all are some of my best students." Mr. Thompson said, now addressing Amy, Casey, and Miranda.

"Thank you." Miranda said to Mr. Thompson before he walked of. The rest of the class was more exercises and passing out papers about the play.

For some reason, Ian was determined to get a good part in the play.

 **Wow, that one was longer than normal. I hope that you guys liked it.**

 **By the way, how was you Halloween? I had lots of fun.**

 **other than a small, ah... Mishap involving temporary (thank goodness it was temporary) red hair color, I enjoyed my Halloween very much. I had a nice coustume (masquerade ball) and went trick or treating with my friends (you are never to old for trick or treating!) .**

 **Bye! You guys are so awesome!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ian was thinking about his day as they drove home. After drama, Amy had shown him to his next class before rushing of to her own. After that, he had made a few friends who had made sure that he got to all of his classes. Even though a lot had happened, drama had been the highlight of his day. He had actually had fun in drama, hanging out with Amy. The rest of his day was spent forcing smiles and introducing himself as the "new kid" much to many times for his liking.

The car slowly pulled into the driveway and slid to a stop. Ian pushed open his car door and stepped out of the car. He made his way over to where Amy was standing, being careful to not alert her of his presence. He quietly came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around to see who it was, knocking Ian's hands of of her in the process.

"Oh, h-hello." She said nervously.

"Hello, love. I was wondering if you could help me practice the script later." Ian said.

"O-ok, of course." Amy replied, still stuttering a little. They started to walk towards the front door. Since everybody else was still piling out of the car, they were they first ones there. Amy pushed the door open and started to step in, but stopped and stepped back out. She closed the door again.

Ian frowned. "What was that for?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Um, uh, Sinead's asleep on the couch, and I don't want to wake her."

Ian was sure that this was a lie, but decided not to push it.

"Ok then, so shall we go around to the back door?" He asked.

"Yeah, s-sure." Amy said. They gathered up Natalie, Dan, and Nellie and brought them around to the back, though not before Ian got a peek in the house through the window. What he saw shocked him greatly.

Hamilton and Sinead were sitting on a couch together, playing chess, though they seemed awfully close for people who were supposed to be just friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sinead knocked quietly on Amy's door, half hoping Amy wouldn't hear it.

"Come in." Amy called from inside. Sinead sighed heavily and pushed open the door.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." Sinead said, tentatively. She stepped inside to find Amy sitting on her bed, working on some homework.

Amy set down her homework and looked up.

"It's Hamilton again." Sinead said.

"Yeah, I saw you guys playing chess when we got home." Amy said.

"I-it's more." Sinead said.

"Oh. What is it?"

"I-I, uh, well," Sinead stuttered, which was unusual.

"Yes?" Amy said softly, trying to encourage her friend.

Sinead sighed again.

"Hamilton kissed me."

That night, at dinner, Amy didn't speak much. Her thoughts were circling around what Sinead had told her. She had heard about how Hamilton had kissed Sinead right before he left, about his sheepish glance backwards as he hurried of, and about Sinead's absolute shock. She poked at her steak that Nellie had made, occasionally popping pieces in her mouth.

"Okay, kiddos, I think I'm ready to go to bed." Nellie said as she stood up.

"Already? It's pretty early." Dan said, glancing at the clock, which read 6:48.

"Yeah, but I'm tired from getting up so early this morning." Nellie replied, getting up. She picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen. Everyone else at the table followed suit. Amy picked up her plate and made her way to the kitchen. She placed her plate in the dishwasher and started to leave to kitchen, though she was stopped by someone grabbing her hand.

She spun around to stare into Ian's Amber eyes. "O-oh, uh, h-hi." She mumbled.

Ian smiled. "Hello, love." He let her hand go. "I was wondering if now would be an ok time to practice our lines." He said.

"O-oh, yeah, of c-course." Amy stuttered. She followed Ian into the living room, where he picked up two scripts and handed her one. "The p-part that we're supposed t-to practice is the sixth section, where the prince finds that Cinderella was the one he danced with, right?"

"Yes." Ian replied. He turned to page to the sixth section, where he started to read out loud.

Though out the practicing that they did, Ian realized that Amy was an amazing actor. After going through the section a few times, he stopped to ask her a question. "Amy," he said. "Why do you like acting so much? I would have thought that with you being so shy, it would be terrifying for you."

She gave him a funny look before answering. "Well, I guess that acting is just, well, fun for me." She said,this time without stuttering. That was another thing. She hadn't stuttered at all when they had been practicing the script. "I am terrified of being on stage, but I guess that I have so much fun that it doesn't matter."

" Ok, thank you." Ian said before they resumed practicing.

 **Ok, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a week. I had a really busy week, and I had to rewrite the chapter because it accidentally got deleted.**

 **well, that being said, I really hoped you liked the chapter!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next week went by in a rush. Ian made some friends, but he still sat with Amy, Casey, Miranda, two twins named Marvin and Frank, a quiet boy called Henry, and a funny girl named Elizabeth. He got situated in all of his classes and fell into the rhythm of things.

In Drama they worked on the script until Friday, which was when the auditions were. The auditions were held all class long, with Mr. Thompson evaluating each student on everything, from their acting skills, to how well they remembered their lines. Since Mr. Thompson walked around and evaluated everyone while they did exercises, Ian wasn't as worried as he though he would be. The evaluation passed with Ian barely noticing. Mr. Thompson announced that the positions would be posted on Monday.

Over the weekend, everyone did their own thing. Nellie was of at a class on Parisian cooking, Natalie was shopping somewhere, Dan was playing Vidio games (typical Dan), Sinead and Hamilton were at the beach together (it sounded like a date to Ian...), and Amy was curled up on the couch reading.

Ian, who had yet to find something to do, decided to try to talk to Amy. He sat down on a chair across from the couch and cleared his throat. Amy looked up, startled, then smiled when she saw that it was him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello, love." Ian purred. "So, I was wondering if you knew anything about this date that Sinead and Hamilton are on."

"Uh, it's not really a date, " Amy replied, obviously a little flustered. "Well, they, uh, had to talk about a project that they had to do."

Ian stared at her for a few seconds. He sighed. "You are a very terrible liar, you know that right? And don't worry, whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

Amy looked at him before giving in. "Ok. Sinead didn't say that I couldn't tell anyone, just to try to be discreet. She and Hamilton just started dating, but they don't want the rest of the family to know yet." She shrugged. "That's it."

Ian smiled. "I never would of seen it coming, you know, from how annoying they were to each other."

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised." Amy grinned. "But I think that they are a good pair."

"I guess you're right. Oh, Amy, I was wondering, are you single?"

This completely took Amy by surprise. " oh.., uh, yeah... I guess, um, yes, I'm single."

"Ok," Ian said calmly, though this was not how he felt inside. "Just wondering.

He stood up and walked away. Inside his head, he was completely freaking out. He was so embarrassed that he had actually asked that, yet he was elated that Amy was single.

, **Ok, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a whole week.**

 **I hope that you guys like the chapter.**

 **thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who reads my story, and thank you even more to everyone who reviews it, puts it on favorites, or puts it on alerts.**

 **also, if anyone has suggestions for this story or for other stories, I would live to hear them.**

 **oh, and one more thing. I was thinking about doing multiple fanfics at once, which would mean that I wouldn't be able to update this one as much, but I would be updating other stories as well. Do you guys think that I should do other stories?**

 **ok, bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amy had to admit, she was totally surprised. Yesterday Mr. Thompson had assigned the roles for the play, and the assignments had surprised nearly everyone.

Ian had gotten the male lead, the prince, and Amy, well, she got Cinderella.

The next day in drama class, Mr. Thompson handed out the full script. Amy sat with Ian on her right side and Casey and Miranda on her left. When she took a script for herself, she started flipping through the pages. She felt her cheeks redden a little when she found out that she and Ian would have to do a ballroom dancing scene. She glanced over at Ian to find him smirking at her. She turned away, flustered.

She kept skimming over the script, awed at the complex news of each scene. When she finally reached the last scene, she stopped.

Right there, on the page, it stated that the prince and Cinderella would kiss as the curtains closed. Amy gasped, her eyes widening and her face flaming up.

Ian looked over with a concerned look on his face. "Amy, are you alright? Your whole face is red."

"Y-yeah, i-I'm alright. Just a little Sh-shocked." She replied shakily, her stutter returning.

"Your sure?" Ian asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm good."

The bell rang a second later. Mr. Thompson called out that the next day they would begin rehearsing and send the crafts class and the woodshop class the lists of what they needed the classes to make.

As Amy got up and gathered all of her things into her bag, she saw Ian grin at his script. She leaned over to see what he was grinning about. She saw that he was looking at the last scene, where it said that they would kiss.

Amy rushed out of the room as fast as she could, blushing furiously.

 **There, chapter 16 is done!**

 **I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but I usually try to update as often as possible.**

 **thank you so much for all the kind reviews and feedback! They mean so much to me, and they are what encourages me to continue writeing.**

 **bye for now!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dan was so very annoyed. He really didn't care who could see his feelings. In fact, he wanted to give that Cobra a piece of his mind for flirting with his sister. It was so obvious that any one could see it. Well, that is, anyone except Amy. She seemed completely oblivious to it all.

Ugh... As much as he hated it, it seemed like Amy liked Ian just as much as Ian liked Amy. Especially after al, the terrible things he had done to her. How could she?

Dan stormed down the hallway, away from the dinner table. He had had to sit through an entire twenty minutes of Ian complementing Amy and Amy blushing furiously in return. Ew. He flung open his door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

Before he even got to his bed, he heard a knock at his door. Turning around, he yelled "come in" before plopping onto his bed.

Dan really hadn't expected the cobra to come in. He had thought it was Nellie or someone else, so when Ian stepped in, he almost gasped. Almost. Dan didn't gasp. It just wasn't what Ninga masters did.

Ian stepped in and stood before Dan awkwardly before speaking. "Um, hi. I just wanted to check on you because you seemed pretty upset during dinner."

Dan snorted. "Oh really? Is this so Amy will like you more? C'mon, what's your motivation here, because you don't just ask someone how they're felling just because they seemed sad. That's not the manipulative person you are," he exploded.

Ian looked shocked, but then his expression turned to acceptance. "I know that I'm not the best person ever, but I'm really trying to change." Ian murmured.

Dan was slightly taken aback by this comment. He had expected a snarky retort, and was totally unprepared for this. He really hated Ian, and didn't want to believe him, but on the other hand, Ian sounded sincere and had the most dejected look on his face. It was almost too perfect... No, Dan was not going to fall for Ian's tricks again.

"For some reason, I don't believe that." Dan said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "If all you're going to do is sprout lies, then you can leave now."

Ian gaped at Dan in surprise, but quickly schooled his face. "I'm not lying, Dan. I really do regret all that I've done to you and Amy. I'm trying to become a better person, despite my previous actions. I know that it would be hard to trust me. I only came in here to ask how you are, and I can leave if that's what you really want."

"Yes, yes that is what I want. I also want you to stay away from my sister!" Dan yelled.

Ian stood up and left, leaving Dan to his thoughts.

As Ian walked down the hallway to his room, he thought about what Dan had said right before Ian left. Dan had told him to stay away from Amy. Ian had thought that the only reason Dan didn't like him was because he saw Ian as a bad person, but there was obviously more. Dan didn't want Ian to be around Amy, probably because he saw Ian as a threat to her.

Ian was a little mad now. How could he be a threat to Amy? He really did want to put his past behind him, how could Dan not see that?

A small grunt came as Ian ran into someone. He shook himself out of his thoughts to see Amy standing before him, holding an open book.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered. "I didn't see you. I was reading."

Ian smiled a little. It was just like Amy to be reading while walking. "No, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Well, goodnight. I was just heading to the library."

"But you already have a book." Ian said, confused.

Amy looked down at her book. "Yeah, but I'm almost done with it. I want to get a new one to read after it."

Ian raised his eyebrows at this. "But, love, you still have about a hundred pages left in this one."

"Exactly, that's why I need a new one! Good night, see you tomorrow, Ian."

"Uh, good night, love." Ian replied. Amy rushed of towards the library. Ian continued on to his room, smiling to himself. Yes, Ian Kabra was smiling, not smirking. Apparently Amy had a good effect on him.

 **well, that's it. Thanks for reading!**

 **im sorry it took so long to update. My teachers are swamping me with homework, and I have started going Chriatmas shopping (yes, already. I don't want to be rushed later.). I'll try to update again as soon as possible.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Zoefluff**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The last month had gone by in a flash. Ian sleepwalked through all of his classes, except for drama. He absolutely loved acting,and he was even considering it as a profession, with the side business of art dealings that he already did. He wasn't thinking about his future during the dress rehearsal, though.

Amy tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered "let's go."

The play. Ian was brought back to the present. They were just about to do the last scene of their first performance. So far, everyone had performed flawlessly, though Ian was a bit cowed by the hard glares sent from Dan.

He turned to Amy and smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his arm, which she took. She looked absolutely lovely tonight, in her sparkling blue ball gown. He still thought that she looked better in green, though.

They both strolled out onto the stage for the last scene. The scene where they kissed.

They had practiced before, but those had always been insignificant. They had never meant anything, because they were purely for the sake of acting.

Yet this one would be different. He now knew the feeling that he felt for Amy, and he knew what he was going to do.

They turned to face each other, just as the spotlight hit them. Amy started to talk how much she had missed her Prince Charming, how horrible her stepmother was, and things of the like. When she had finished her short speech, it was time for the kiss.

Ian could feel himself leaning in, and all of a sudden, he was kissing her. She started to kiss him back. It was amazing. The curtain slid shut, blocking their view of the crowd, though Ian still knew that Dan was probably fuming right now.

"Amy, " he whispered into her mouth, "I think I love you."

He could feel her smile against his lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. By the way, I just may love you to."

He laughed softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the curtain sliding open again. He could also see the rest of the actors coming onstage to join them. Amy's friends were all smiling happily, and almost all of the class was looking at them with kind faces.

He knew that they should have stopped kissing now, but Ian didn't want to pull away.

They stayed like that for a few moments more, before Amy pulled away and waved to the crowd. She interlaced her fingers with his, and Ian turned to wave as well.

The crowd roared, and Ian finally felt like he could belong somewhere, like he could belong with Amy.

 **That's it! Thank you so much for everyone who read this!**

 **I should be starting a new fanfic soon, and I'm writeing another AmIan fix called it's our secret.**

 **bye!**

 **thank you all so much!**

 **-Zoefluff**


End file.
